


The Blood of the Covenant

by booboothefool876



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antartic Empire woohoo, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Technoblade Doesn't, Tommy-centric, Wilbur and Techno as twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefool876/pseuds/booboothefool876
Summary: (Description in progress)Phil is the king of the Antarctic Empire. His two sons have been the only family he's ever needed for a long time but a scruffy orphan worms his way into their hearts and manages to fill a hole none of them even was there.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. The Beginning

He especially remembers finally giving in and allowing the villagers to build him a palace. A grand labor of love that was far bigger than he could ever hope to need. Phil has been alive a very long time but he has been alone for even longer.

  
That all changes one day. Phil’s kingdom, The Antarctic Empire, has grown to contain thousands upon thousands of people. So sometimes Phil will forgo his typical ceremonial gown and crown, hide his wings beneath his jacket and head into town. 

  
This is one such day. Phil is wandering throughout the town, when something catches his eye. Two young boys standing by a fountain. One is playing a guitar, the case opened nearby and littered with various coins. The other stands to the side, Phil notes with some curiosity the light pink hair, pig-like ears and tusks barely beginning the peak out over his lips. 

  
Phil approaches anyways. As he gets closer he realizes the kids actually pretty decent. As he waits for him to finish he drops a few gold nuggets in, would be impolite to do otherwise, the pink haired kid perks up at the gold.

  
The one with the guitar finishes and Phil asks “Do you play here often?”

  
He hesitates before answering “Sometimes, when there’s time.”

  
Phil nods “Your parents don’t mind?”

  
The boys goes completely still, there’s an uncomfortable second of silence before the pink haired one moves in front, head tilted up defiantly “We don’t have any.”  
Phil catches a quiet “Techno!” from the other boy.

  
Phil represses a smile “Well... would you two like to join me for dinner?”

* * *

Phil ends up taking the two boys to a restaurant nearby, not wanting to scare them away by taking them to the palace. The kids sit opposite him, sharing a menu and whispering among themselves.

  
“How old are you two?”

The kids jump, apparently having forgot Phil was there.

He can see some hesitancy before, surprisingly, Techno answers “Both Eight.” there’s a pause, Phil can see him thinking, before adding “We’re twins.”

Phil feels his eyebrows raise but as he looks at the guitar-playing twin more carefully he sees more subtle hybrid traits, slightly pointed ears, nails slightly too long and eyes that are just unnatural enough to go unnoticed. Phil decides it’s best to leave it at that.

“Are you both ready to order?”

They exchange a look before nodding. Phil waves a waiter down. He orders a usual. He doesn’t go into town often but he does usually end up stopping here anyways. Techno orders a large steak, Phil is almost tempted to ask if he can eat all of it but refrains. Wilbur orders what Phil knows is the most expensive thing on the menu. He also considers commenting on that but refrains.

The meal continues in silence, though the twins do occasionally stop to whisper to each other. Then Phil, hit with a realization, starts laughing, loud and boisterous. The twins both exchange a wary look at the sudden noise.

Phil smiles at them “I just realized we’ve done this all out of out order.” He holds out a hand “I’m Phil, what are your names?”

There’s a pause while they stare at him wide-eyed before the pink-haired twins grabs his hand and shakes it “Technoblade.”

Phil continues to hold out his hand to the other twin. Eventually after Technoblade nudges him slightly, he shakes Phil’s hand and mumbles “I’m Wilbur.”

And Phil who has been alone for hundreds of years feels something that he has never felt before, something that compels him to offer “Well Technoblade and Wilbur how would you feel about coming home with me?”


	2. A Wild Tommy Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has been called lucky many times in his life.

Tommy has been called lucky many times in his life. He was called lucky when he three and fell off a cliff without any injuries. He was called lucky when he was five and the only visible hybrid features he presented with were eyes a little too bright and body a little too warm. He was called lucky when he was eight and his entire village burned to the ground and he was the only survivor. He was called lucky when he was nine and ran away from the orphanage. Tommy doesn’t think he’s very lucky at all. 

It’s this unluckiness which leads to Tommy and Tubbo running away at top speed from the general store owner in this town. Despite the intense speed at which he’s running

Tommy turns his head to grin at Tubbo “This is pretty fun, isn’t it big man?”

Despite the fact that Tubbo is panting and barely keeping up with Tommy, he still manages to send a harsh glare out at Tommy. Though this only has the effect of making Tommy grin wider before he turns his head back to examine what’s in front of them. 

  
Tommy quickly notes a building with the lights turned off but the door slightly ajar and before either of them can think too much about it, he grabs Tubbo’s arm and drags them both in. Tubbo closes the door lightly behind them.

Looking around the room it’s obviously a shop of some kind, with a counter in the front and a door leading to some kind of backroom.  
Whispering, Tubbo says “I can’t believe you did that.”

Tommy laughs awkwardly before whispering back “Well... I got away with it didn’t I.”

Tubbo looks unamused. Tommy pulls some candy out of his pocket and holds it out with a sheepish smile “You should try it, it’s good.”

Tubbo sighs and Tommy almost thinks he’s going to reject the offer but he grabs the bag anyways. They sit in silence for long enough that Tommy is about to open his mouth but Tubbo gets to it before he can “...It is pretty good.”

Tommy laughs “See I told you, totally worth it!”  


Tubbo’s eyes go wide and panicked “Be quiet, we could still get caught.”

Tommy rolls his eyes “Oh relax, there’s no one here.” to prove it he runs forward and dives across the counter in order to reach the backdoor. Tubbo immediately gives chase, but is slowed down by the fact that he goes around the counter.

Tommy takes note of this and quickly opens the backdoor. Not even bothering to examine the room just diving over to a desk at the side and rifling through the various papers there.

Tubbo isn’t particularly surprised when he doesn’t manage to stop Tommy from opening the door and if he’s honest it’s really unlikely anyone is here considering the amount of noise they’ve made. Tubbo also isn’t surprised when he enters the room to see Tommy digging through a pile of papers.  


“Boring, super boring, boring as shit...” and so on as he continues to discard paper after paper.  


Tubbo almost considers interrupting Tommy but a distracted Tommy is rare enough to convince him to refrain and instead investigate the room. It’s honestly pretty boring,

Tubbo had thought it was some kind of bakery but it must be an office of some kind.

Looking for more clues as to the buildings purpose Tubbo pulls open a cabinet at the back of the room. There’s nothing there expect for a medium sized pouch which Tubbo immediately snatches up and opens it up.

All that’s in it is a very large emerald. 

Tubbo is about to pull it out and examine it when “Eyyy, score! Big T come check this out.”

Tubbo quickly shoves the pouch in his pocket and heads over to where Tommy is. Tubbo is expecting more gems, gold maybe, something of value that they can pawn off.

Tommy has none of those things.

Instead he’s holding a small sheet of paper. Tubbo tries to read it but Tommy is waving it around in the air.

“Tommy. Tommy!” Tubbo yanks it out of Tommy’s hands. Tubbo holds the paper in his hands, staring at it for a very long moment before “...I can’t read.”

Tommy bursts out laughing before grabbing the paper back “Alright, I’ll read it for you.”  


Though Tommy is only literate in the same way that parrots can talk, technically capable. “Attention all citizens of the Anatartic Empire! Anyone of any status from peasant to noble is formally invited to a grand banquet to celebrate the founding of this great nation. And then its just got like dates and shit.” Tommy only struggles with two of the words so he considers it a win.

Tubbo nods “I don’t understand how this is a great revelation.”

Tommy rolls his eyes “It’s a big festival anyone can go to, which means there’s gonna be a bunch of rich fucks we can rob and second there’s definitely gonna be a banquet of some kind.”

In retrospect it should’ve been obvious to Tubbo. They’ve stumbled upon a few festivals before and it’s always been a good opportunity to load up with food and money.  
“Oh... fuck yeah let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on this are gonna be pretty sporadic but otherwise I hope you enjoyed. Update: Changed the formatting to make this more readable, tell me if it's shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever published fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome but as is any kind of comment. Even if it's one word or sentence I would love to know you enjoyed this.


End file.
